


Frost Giant

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ice Play, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Loki plays with you in his Jotunn form
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Frost Giant

Loki had tied you up naked on the bed and blindfolded you. He told you that he wanted to try a new game, which you agreed to happily. You’d learned to trust Loki with your sex games since you always enjoyed them. A tremor of happy nerves trilled through your spine.

Suddenly something freezing cold circled your nipple. A gasp escaped you, and heat that contrasted the icy coolness went straight to your core. You could hear Loki’s deep chuckle.

The cold feeling moved across your body to your other breast, then down your belly. When it reached between your thighs, a whimper escaped your lips. And then the cold entered your heated core.

You started moaning as you realized that the cold feeling was from Loki’s fingers. The contrast of his icy fingers to your heated core felt entirely delicious. It made you wonder what his cock would feel like. The thought combined with what you were currently feeling made your orgasm hurdle closer.

A scream of Loki’s name came out when your orgasm released its tightened grip on your body. Loki continued fingering you through your orgasm, pulling out once you were finished. The moment he pulled out, Loki took your blindfold off.

You saw Loki changing from his Jotunn form into his Asgardian one. A woozy smile appeared on your face. Loki grinned before kissing you, still feeling cold to the touch.

“That was absolutely amazing,” you told Loki. “We should do that more often.”

Loki chuckled. “I most certainly wouldn’t mind, darling.”


End file.
